1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a negative electrode for a lithium secondary battery and a lithium secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the popularization of hybrid automobiles, which can be driven by gasoline energy and electrical energy, and devices that require power supplies, such as uninterruptible power supplies, mobile communication devices, and portable electronic devices, there has been growing demand for rechargeable energy storage devices serving as power supplies having higher performance. Specifically, energy storage devices are required to be excellent in properties, such as output power, capacity, and cycle life.
To realize energy storage devices having such properties, studies on the use of organic compounds as electrode active materials have been conducted. In recent years, organic compounds having conjugated π-electron clouds have been proposed as new active materials which should be charged and discharged rapidly and which can intercalate and deintercalate lithium (for example, see PTLs 1 and 2). Furthermore, a conjugated organic active material containing lithium dicarboxylate having an organic framework composed of dilithium trans-trans-muconate or dilithium terephthalate has been proposed (for example, see NPL 1). The active material is characterized by the conjugated structure of the organic framework. The conjugated structure enables reduction and oxidation (intercalation and deintercalation of lithium) to take place.